Lost
by CartoonFan123
Summary: Nightwing and Batgirl wake up lost in a strange place where there is element controlling and bending, how will they get out? And how can the Team survive without their leader and his second in command? Crossover: Young Justice Legend of Korra
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown**

**December 16 2016, 14:10**

"Ugh… what happened?" Batgirl got up with a hard headache looking around and saw Nightwing next to her so she kneeled next to him.

"Nightwing?" Batgirl tried waking him up by gently slapping him on the face a couple of times.

"But I don't want to go to school" Nightwing said.

"Still having nightmares about high school?" Batgirl joked and Nightwing got up quickly after that.

"What is going on?" Nightwing asked as he opened his eyes completely.

"I don't know" Batgirl said as she got up on her feet and giving him a hand.

"Where are we?" Nightwing asked as he took her hand and got up on his feet and looking around at the dark room they were pulling his wrest computer and so did Batgirl.

"I'm not sure" Batgirl said then closed the Holigraphic computer when they heard a voice "Spare the questions for later, we have company".

They got into fighting positions, back to back and spinning around, then a shadow appeared getting down the stairs and loud voices could be heard.

"Oh no, I totally beat the crap out of you" a girly voice said.

"In your dreams" Another girl's voice said followed by a "Yeah" in a man's voice then four teens appeared in front of Nightwing and Batgirl.

"Just admit it, you lost" the man with green eyes and black hair (Bolin) said at the girl with black hair and green eyes (Asami) and the man with black hair and brown eyes (Mako) but then they saw Batgirl and Nightwing as they turned on the lights.

"Who are you?" the girl with brown hair and blue eyes (Korra) getting into a fighting position.

"We should be asking you that?" Batgirl said.

"Since this is _my _house, I think we are the one who should be questioning" the other girl said.

"Now who are you two? And what are you doing here?" the first girl asked.

"Seriously? You don't know who _we_ are?" Nightwing asked.

"_You_ didn't know who _we_ are" the brown eyed man said.

"Yeah, well _we _are superheroes, Nightwing and Batgirl" Batgirl said pointing at themselves.

"Superheroes? Then how come we never heard of you?" the blue eyed girl said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Nightwing said.

"Team Avatar" the green eyed man said.

"Never heard of that" Batgirl said.

"Well, have you heard of this?" the blue eyed girl said then waved her hands in the air and fire got out of her hands and started shooting at them, they obviously dodged it and got their Batarangs out of their utility belts and started throwing them.

A Batarang almost hit the green eyed man but a rock wall came out of the floor and protected him, then the other man sot his fire ready, and the other lady put her glove on that showed electricity.

Then it went to a huge battle between the two sides, Nightwing just threw a gas pellets and took Batgirl by the waist and used the hook in his utility belt to get out of the room and get into the air vents.

"What are you…?" Batgirl started at Nightwing.

"Shshsh" Nightwing shushed her.

"Where did they go?" the blue eyed girl said.

"They can't be far" the brown eyed man said then they got out of the room running, then Batgirl and Nightwing got out of the air vents and back to the room.

"We could have taken them out" Batgirl said as they were in the clear.

"Are you kidding? Those two were shooting fire from their hands and that guy was moving the floor and let's not forget that girl had an electricity glove" Nightwing said.

"I still think…" Batgirl pouted crossing her arms around her chest.

"But why take the risk while we could take that time to figure out where the hell are we" Nightwing cut her off.

"Fine" Batgirl sighed pulling her holographic computer.

"My computer shows no information on where are we but it does show signs of an energy impulse" Nightwing said.

"Energy impulse? So time travel or dimension teleport" Batgirl guessed "I don't remember reading about people controlling fire and earth in history class" she joked and Nightwing chuckled.

"Okay, so what will we do now?" Batgirl asked.

"We first get out of here" Nightwing said going up the stairs and Batgirl following.

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower<strong>

**December 16 2016, 14:16**

The team and Hawkwoman were in the Watchtower, just hanging out until Connor came.

"Hey guys" Connor got everyone's attention "Have you seen Nightwing? I've been calling him all day but he didn't pick up or came to the cave".

"I didn't see Batgirl either" Cassie said.

"Where could they be?" Gar asked and everyone looked at Robin.

"Why are you looking at me?" Robin asked.

"We thought you would know, since you work with them and all" Cassie said.

"Maybe Batman sent them on a mission" Robin suggested.

"But wouldn't he tell us?" Megan asked.

"Why don't you just ask the big boss?" Bart suggested but Mal and Robin were already calling Batman on the big holographic computer screen.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Have you sent Nightwing and Batgirl on a mission lately?" Mal asked.

"I sent them on one mission yesterday night, they should be back by now, is there any trouble?" Batman said in a serious tone.

"We just haven seen them all day, we were just a little worried, you know hermano?" Blue Beetle said.

"We can take care of this" Robin said.

"Alright" Batman said then signed out.

"So where could they be?" Karen asked.

"Who knows?" Robin said "Their tracker isn't showing" he said putting his holographic computer.

"So you're saying that they aren't on earth?" Connor guessed.

"I'm saying they aren't anywhere in the galaxy" Robin said.

"Okay, there is definitely a good explanation to all of this" Cassie said.

"Like what?" Lagan asked.

Cassie moved closer to Robin and asked "Can you locate the last place they were in?"

"Yeah" Robin said "Blüdhaven, three thirty five, this morning".

"So, we should go check there and see what can we find" Cassie said.

"That's a good idea" Mal said "But you can't _all_ go together".

"A small group to investigate there while the others help you here" Robin said.

"Ok, who decides?" Impulse said and they all looked at Robin and Mal.

"Okay, I say Rob, you Cassie, Artemis, Megan and Connor" Mal said.

Robin nodded while they heard a "Neptune's beard" in the background obviously it was Lagan.

"Come on Guys" Robin said heading towards the Zeta tubes with Cassie following and soon so did Artemis, Connor and Megan.

_Recognized: Robin B20, Wonder Girl B21._

"Blüdhaven, huh?" Megan said walking next to Connor.

"Haven't been there in a while" Connor said then they Zeta out.

_Recognized: Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Tigress B07._

"Are those two back together?" Karen asked.

"Who knows?" Mal said then Lagan stormed off to his room.

"What's up with him?" Gar said.

"Who knows?" Karen said.

"Figures you don't need all of us here?" Bart asked Mal.

"Not really" Mal said.

"Great, come on BB and BB, let's gooo, hit the roaaad, have fuuun, and get something to eat" Bart said to Gar and Blue.

"Sure" Blue said.

"Why not?" Gar said then three turned around "You're buying" Gar continued and they then left.

"But wait…" Mal tried stopping them.

_Recognized: Beast Boy B19, Blue Beetle B22, Kid Flash B23._

"Alright, let's see…" Mal started pulling the rest's attention (Bumblebee, Arsenal, Hawkwoman and Static)

Then came Diana (Wonder Woman) with Dinah (Black Canary).

"Shayera, come on" Dinah said.

"What is it?" Hawkwoman asked.

"We got to go, it's Friday" Dinah said and Hawkwoman just gave her a confused look.

"It's girls night out" Diana said "Come on, were gonna miss the massage".

"Right" Hawkwoman said then walked out with Diana and Dinah "See ya".

"Bye Shayera" the four said then turned to each other.

"Guess it's just us" Mal said to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think, I know some stuff are probably messed up and you cn't understand specific things but I will explain it later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blüdhaven **

**December 16, 15:16**

The four walked after Robin to a strange building, he was following his GPS in his holographic computer and it landed them there.

"So? Spread out and look for clues, right?" Wonder Girl asked Robin.

"Exactly" Robin gave her a smile and they spread out.

"Nothing but dirty clothes and… toilet paper?" Tigress said as she found a piece of toilet paper on the floor then she threw it in disgust.

"Same here" Miss M said as she found a bunch of ripped out cloth.

"Whoever lives here must be living fancy" Miss M joked.

"Actually no one lived her in a really long time after…" Robin came quiet.

"After what?" Miss M asked for the rest as they popped their heads up.

"After an accident" Robin said then dropped the subject as he wasn't going to continue on any farther.

"Robin? Is this considered a clue?" Wonder Girl asked looking at a piece of metal on the floor as she kneeled sown to look at it closely and so did Robin as he came.

It was a piece of gray metal covered in a red rubber band, a small screen and had three red buttons: two triangle buttons that went in each direction one with the word "Left" at it and the other with the word "Right" on it, and a square button in the middle that had "Go" on it.

"Definitely" Robin said then picked it up.

"So, wait…" Tigress said "What is this, exactly?"

"Who knows? Maybe we should take it back to the cave for looking farther in to it" Robin said as he pulled out a plastic bag and put the clue in it and wrote "Clue A".

"Alright, look for more clues" Tigress ordered.

"I found something" Miss M said as she picked up a file with ripped out pages about many people but one caught their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

**December 16, 23:17**

Nightwing and Batgirl were on the edge of a rooftop on a strange building, it was night already and they were trying to understand what was going on.

"Okay, so if we are in strange universe, how the hell did we get here?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't know; the last thing I remember is a big yellow blur and your face" Nightwing said.

"I remember seeing a masked man we were fighting then… nothing" Batgirl said.

"It must have happen then" Nightwing said.

"Sherlock Holmes everybody" Batgirl said pointing to Nightwing.

"And let's not forget Dr. Watson" Nightwing said pointing to Batgirl.

"Oh darn, if I got you my Sherlock Holmes hat" Batgirl said jokingly "I do have one though".

"Well then let's investigate this, Dr. Watson" Nightwing said in a funny way.

"Of course, Sherlock, let's start with reviewing everything happened earlier to try and figure how to return" Batgirl said continuing the little play they were starting.

"Good thinking Watson" Nightwing said.

Their play was cut off with police lights going through the street, following a van, and they stood up to look.

"Get ready; this may not be our city…" Nightwing started but then stopped.

"But a crime is still a crime, and we need to stop it" Batgirl finished for him as they pulled their hooks and went on after the cars.

They landed safely on a rooftop three buildings in front of the van, and threw their Batarangs on the floor in front of the wheels and jumped down, landing gracefully on the ground after stopping the car and the police cars stopped after them.

Then a car with the four teens they ran into earlier came in and stopped after the police cars and they got out to capture them but Nightwing and Batgirl were already tying them up.

"They're all yours officers" Batgirl said.

"Glad _someone_ can meddle in police business without causing trouble" the gray hired woman looked at the blue eyed girl and her gang as her officers took the criminals.

"I think we started on the wrong foot" the black haired girl said "I'm Asami".

"Asami, what are you doing?" the man said.

"Relax Mako, if they wanted to hurt us they would have" Asami said and reached her hand out and Batgirl took it and shook it, and then the other girl stepped.

"I'm Korra, sorry about earlier" the girl said.

"I'm Batgirl" Batgirl said.

"Sorry, I'm Bolin and this is my brother Mako" the green eyed man said.

"This is Nightwing" Batgirl said as she saw Nightwing was glaring at Mako and wasn't planning on introducing himself, she looked over to Mako and saw he was a little terrified of the Bat glare, and Nightwing smirked at that.

"Okay, so how come haven't we seen you here any time before?" Korra asked.

"Actually this sounds a little weird…" Batgirl said.

"We are used to weird stuff" Bolin said.

"Well, we are actually from another dimension, we traveled her on unknown circumstances, and we can't travel back" Batgirl explained.

"Not _that_ weird stuff" Asami said.

"I'm sorry I lost you after "Well"" Bolin said.

"Ugh…" Batgirl sighed and Asami got closer to her.

"It's okay, you can stay here as much as you like, you can stay in my house" Asami said.

"Yeah her house is so huge, it has like thirty different bedrooms but most of them are taken by our family and…" Bolin went on and Batgirl blinked twice then Asami cut off.

"You could stay there" Asami said referring to her house.

"Okay, thanks Asami" Batgirl said.

"Come on, let's give you a ride" Korra said and they walked to the car together.

"I don't think we can all fit in here" Nightwing said.

"We can try" Bolin said, they tried sitting in the car, and they actually fit into it, well they couldn't move a muscle but at least they were sitting, Nightwing, Batgirl and Bolin sat in the back while Korra, Mako and Asami sat in front.

"So are you guys some sort of superheroes back at your universe?" Bolin excitedly asked.

"Yeah" Nightwing said with a smirk.

"Cool, so do you, like, fight crime and rescue civilians?" Bolin excitedly asked again.

"Yeah" Nightwing asked.

"That must be so cool" Bolin cheered "So what villains do you fight?"

"A lot, there's this psycho guy, there's this gang of villains, no, two gangs of villains and so it goes on" Nightwing said, _he is sooo loving the attention_ Batgirl thought.

"So what is under the mask?" Bolin asked.

"It's a secret" Nightwing answered.

"Oh come on" Bolin begged.

"Sorry, top secret info" Nightwing said smirking.

"So, tomorrow is the pro-matching, and we need some sleep, so go home and rest and we'll train tomorrow" Mako said to Korra and Bolin.

"Yeah" Bolin said.

"Sure" Korra said.

"Asami you are coming too, right?" Mako asked and Korra rolled her eyes but only Nightwing and Batgirl noticed.

"Yes, of course" Asami answered.

_Boom_, something or someone landed or rather crashed on the car, right in front of Korra's side and the glass broke.

"Are you ok?" Mako asked Korra as the car stopped.

"Yeah" Korra said.

"You sure? The hospital isn't that far away" Mako said.

"I'm fine Mr. Overprotective" Korra joked.

"Really Korra?" Asami asked with an Are-You-Sure look.

"Yeah I'm fine" Korra said, and they stepped out of the car to see what the hell just happened.

"He's alive" Batgirl said as she checked his heart rate "Just unconscious".

"How did he crash?" Korra thought out loud.

"Look" Mako pointed to the shadow on the roof and he ran.

"Come on, get in the car" Asami said then looked around "Nightwing? Batgirl?" they were gone but the four got into car and started following him.

"He is on the roof" Bolin said and Korra aimed a rock up there and it landed in front of him then they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Mako asked as the stopped the car.

"Nothing unusual" they heard Batgirl's voice behind them and they flinched as they turned around to see Nightwing and Batgirl, next to them was the person who was on the rooftop and had been tied up.

"Don't… ever… do that… again" Bolin said taking deep breaths and his hand on his chest and Nightwing and Batgirl smirked at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Asami's place<strong>

**December 17 00:16**

"Here" Asami said to Nightwing and Batgirl "Sorry there is only one room available, but I got two separate beds for you".

"It's okay" Nightwing said.

"Well, you probably want to rest" Asami said as she got out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"So what do you think of them?" Nightwing asked as they sat down.

"They're okay, but Mako is really blind" Batgirl said.

"Tell me about it, he and Asami are _so_ in love" Nightwing said.

"What?" Batgirl asked.

"Just saying that Mako and Asami are perfect for each other" Nightwing said.

"No, no, no, Mako and Korra are perfect for each other" Batgirl said.

"No chance, did you see how he looked at her when he asked her to come to his practice?" Nightwing said.

"Well, did you see how he looked at Korra when he thought she was hurt?" Batgirl said.

"Get out of your bubble" Nightwing said.

"Please" Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see the obvious?" Nightwing said.

"Pfft, men" she sighed as she went to bed.

"Pfft, women" Nightwing said as he went to bed.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Varrick?" Asami asked as she, Korra, Bolin and Mako bumped to him and Zhu Li.<p>

"Watching the new guests" Varrick answered.

"That's rude, Varrick" Korra said "What are they talking about?"

"Other than your relationship status?" Varrick laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Watchtower **

**December 17****th****, 09:23**

"How's it going?" Megan asked as she entered the Watchtower with Connor and saw the others working on investigating on that file and that page that was marked.

"Still no clue about this strange Richard Grayson guy" Mal said not looking away from the computer, as they got the file Richard Grayson's page was marked and around his profile pic was a circle marked in what looks like red ink and an X mark.

"What's the matter?" Megan asked looking at Robin who was lost in thoughts.

"Huh?" he popped his head up "Nothing".

"I can feel… rage coming out of you, rage and confusion and… worry" Megan said making everyone turn around to stare at him.

Well of course he was all of those, he now have to maintain Nightwing's ID and probably BG, and work on investigating those files by himself and then lie to everyone about what he is doing and why isn't he helping them.

"It's nothing" Robin denied.

"Oooh, you are probably worried about your two Bat brothers" Karen said in a way you would talk to a child "That's so cute".

"I'm not…" Robin started but he was cut off.

"Uuuhh" all the girls (minus Cassie) went puppy dog faces at that and even Raquel pinched his checks as she said "That's adorable".

"Ugh" Robin complained "I'm not worried about…"

"Don't deny it, kid" Karen cut him off, _Nightwing is sooo paying for this when he is back_ Robin thought.

"Ugh" Robin sighed then went to his room, he doesn't want to be teased anymore, he should start his own investigating on the subject.

_Knock, Knock._

"Can't I stay alone in my room…?" he started yelling at the door but heard an "It's me" behind the door.

"Cassie, sorry I didn't know it was you" he said as he opened the door and looked at Cassie's angry face and crossed arms around her chest.

"What's the matter, Cass?" he asked.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that" Cassie came in further in the room and Robin closed the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" Robin tried to pull a confused look but that doesn't work on Cassie.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Cassie started "You are _so_ not worried about Wing and BG, you know that they can take care of themselves".

"Cassie, I don't know what you are talking about, I'm really worried for…" Robin tried.

"Something else is on your mind that you're not telling, something big" Cassie pointed.

"Cassie, it's not…" Robin started.

"Don't even think about saying otherwise" Cassie threated.

"Cass…" Robin whined.

"I know you Rob, and I know you are hiding something" Cassie said.

"Cass…" Robin tried again.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that I'm wrong" Cassie came closer to Robin and stared at his eyes… or mask and Robin sighed in defeat.

"Now what is it?" Cassie asked.

"Cass it's not something I could say or…" Robin started but stopped as Cassie sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Asami's Place<strong>

**December 17****th****, 09:32**

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and beckey" Batgirl woke up to the sound of Nightwing and the smell of eggs and beckon.

"What?" Batgirl got up from bed "What's all this?" she saw the plate he was holding in his hands.

"Breakfast in bed" Nightwing answered.

"Really? What's the occasion?" Batgirl asked.

"Nothing, can't I spoil my best friend in the whole world at breakfast?" Nightwing said.

"You couldn't have spoiled me at twelve thirty?" Batgirl joked.

"Oh, if you don't want them, then you can go back to sleep" Nightwing teased.

"NO, of course I want them, I was joking" Batgirl said taking the plate of eggs and beckon while Nightwing sat on his bed that was next to hers, staring at her and examining every move she was doing.

"Something on your mind?" Batgirl asked and Nightwing shook his head no.

"Come on, tell me" Batgirl begged as she put the plate on the side and looked at him.

"Just wondering…" Nightwing started "What are the Team doing? Are they looking for us? And how is all this happening and how are we getting back?"

"Those are all good questions" Batgirl nodded "We would need to investigate" she smirked.

"Team Bats in work?" Nightwing said as he put his fist up and Batgirl fist bumped him.

They got up and went to the basement in Asami's place since that is the best place to start looking for clues.

"Something I could help you with?" Mako said behind them and they weren't even surprised at his voice.

"Were looking for clues" Nightwing said not looking up from the floor.

"Clues?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, we gotta find out how we got her so we can leave" Batgirl said "Not that were not loving the place Asami or anything".

"Yeah, I get it, you want to get home before the holidays" Asami said.

"Crap, I forgot" Batgirl face palmed "dad, how do you think he is?"

"Well…." Nightwing said.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham<strong>

**December 17****th****, 09:43**

"SEARCH EVERY CORNER, EVERY INCH, EVERY LITTLE SPACE, I WANT YOU TO FIND HER AND I WANT IT NOW" Commissioner Gordon yelled at his officers as he walked to the police station.

"Sir, we have received a tip that after Bruce Wayne left Gotham on a business trip, his three wardens were never spotted and that was last night, the butler won't speak to the press, but they are sure that the three are gone at the exact time Barbara was gone" and officer approached.

"What?" Jim couldn't believe his ears, could it be true?

"Breaking news… apparently not _all_ Bruce Wayne's wardens are missing, Jason Todd was spotted today at 09:32 in the mall with Tim Drake and a strange blonde girl holding his hand, and they are so cute together, maybe we have the new power couple" the reporter on the TV said.

"More information on these two will be updated soon, but for now Richard Grayson the oldest of them all is _still_ not seen at all, on more unrelated but probably related note Commissioner Jim Gordon's daughter Barbara Gordon is missing, do these two Puzzle Pieces fit together or is it all a coincidence" the TV was shut down and Jim putted the remote away and stood leaning on the window.

_Grayson, you better not have done what I think youhave done, Barbara, were are you? I know you haven't run away with him on the holiday, so were could you be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Asami's place<strong>

**December 17****th****, 12:00**

"Nothing, there is absolutely nothing that could be considered as a clue" Nightwing sighed.

"Relax, it'll all workout" Batgirl tried comforting him.

"How?" Nightwing questioned.

"Well look at the good side" Asami tried to cheer him up and he looked up at her.

"Uuuhh…" Batgirl started "Hey there could be clues on the other side were we were, the Team probably noticed our absent, maybe they are looking for clues now, heck maybe they already found clues and are examining it right now".

"Yeah clues, in _my_ apartment, maybe our DNA samples or any clue so they would find our ID's" Nightwing said.

"You just _have_ to look at the bad side" Korra said.

"Don't worry Rob's got it cover, I'm sure of it" Batgirl said.

"I hope so" Nightwing said.

"Well, while you are here, maybe you would want to hang out together" Bolin said "Maybe get ready for the holidays, and help me find a gift for Mako" he whispered the last part but they all heard it and they laughed together.

"No but for real" Bolin said and Mako sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham<strong>

**December 17th, 12:35**

"I still can't believe you brought her" Jason yelled at the two, they were in the mall, undercover and having lunch.

"I had no choice" Tim sighed.

"Hey" Cassie yelled offended.

"Sorry, didn't mean it that way" Tim said.

"That's okay" Cassie said and Tim gave her a peck on the check so she smiled.

"Ugh, if you two love birds wouldn't mind we have a serious case here" Jason sighed.

"Alright, there were signs of an energy impulse so it's either time traveling or dimensional teleportation" Tim started.

"And where did this happen?" Jason asked.

"At his apartement" Cassie answered before Tim and Jason turned his face towards her in a I-Was-So-Not-Talking-To-You look on his face.

"You had to bring her alone? I can't believe you told the secret just cause you couldn't lie to her" Jason said "Softy".

Cassie and Tim rolled their eyes at that.

"Would you stop that?" Tim said "She could help us with this".

"We don't need any help" Jason said.

"Well she is helping if you like it or not" Tim said.

"Let's get ice cream first" Cassie said.

"Now I know why bruce works alone" Jason mumbled a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, thanks for being patient with the new chapter and everything, I've been under a real stress lately and I recently finished my final exams and I'm completely free so I will be updating soon, and I'm working on each story according to the last update I had on the story, I don't know what time it is where ever you are but here it's two in the morning so, yah... **follow, fav and review, and later****


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotham**

**December 17th,** **13:36**

"Look, we can't let the Team get DNA samples of Nightwing and Batgirl, cause they will find out their IDs, and we can't let that happen" Tim said to Jason.

"You didn't have a problem telling Sparkly Sunshine over there" Jason said pointing his head at Cassie, and the name? Well, she was wearing a sweater with sparkling stars on it and the sunshine part, she was really perky today.

"Jason" Tim said as if you were telling a seven year old to behave cause they have guests over.

"Look dude, we don't have time for your negative bullshit, are you coming to help or not?" Cassie asked and Jason glared.

"Cassie" Tim warned and she sighed.

"Of course I'm helping" Jason said "We should start looking at the place they disappeared in".

"We looked, we got clues, they are with the Team now" Cassie said.

"Okay about that strange device, do you have it?" Jason asked.

"Yes" Tim said as he gave it to Jason.

"Wait, I've seen this before" Jason said "I was investigating on Joker's next move and I found many clues with strange above average energy".

"So wait, how did Joker find Nightwing's hideout unless..." Tim started.

"Probably" Jason agreed on Tim's thoughts, there is a small chance Joker knows Nightwing's ID.

"Let's not rush to conclusions, maybe Joker was after Richard he _is _ Bruce Wayne's warden after all, and while Nightwing was going back from a mission he hadn't changed his costume and Joker found him there" Cassie said.

"Why would Joker go after Dick? He isn't after the money" Tim thought out loud.

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

"The only reason Joker does this things is for the fun of it, to get a few laughs" Jason said and Cassie nodded.

"So the solution to our problem is Joker" Tim said.

"We just have to find him" Jason said "His old hideout was destroyed so he is probably somewhere else".

"That's easy, where ever there is laughter there he is" Tim said then the three's eyes went wide as they remembered that the Christmas Carnival was in town tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Republic City<strong>

**December ****17th, 13:46**

The six teens were in the mall sitting in the on the table and having lunch, Nightwing and Batgirl agreed to go with their civvies and their real names, Nightwing didn't agree at first at the last part but Batgirl convinced him.

"So each one of you controls an element?" Barbara asked.

"Not just us but the rest of the world too, oh and there is some people who can't" Bolin said.

"And you Korra? I saw you _bending _more than one element" Barbara asked.

"I'm the Avatar, I can control all four elements, and it's my job to keep the world safe and balanced" Korra said.

"Cool, but that is a big responsibility" Barbara said.

"It's not so bad if you have great friends you can count on to have your back" Korra said and the three went "ooohh" and hugged Korra.

"That's so sweet" Asami said as the four broke their hug.

"So how did you all meet?" Barbara asked.

"That is a great story my dear Barbara" Bolin said in a fancy voices but no one really wanted to know why he did that.

"Just call me Barb" Barbara said.

"Ok, so to know how we all met I would have to tell how Korra came into the city... one day a very handsome man, a super intellegent man and a real fun and funny dude were all sitting on one chair, how were they all sitting on one chair? They were all the same man, ME...

But then the man got bored so he went for a walk before the pro bending match and that's when he heard a voice yelling, he looked from the corner of his eye to see a woman getting yelled at by the owner, he came to the scene but she didn't need his help, she Stumbled him with her feet and he is knocked out..."

"I didn't knock the man out, you came in and..." Korra started.

"Shshshsh, the way I tell the story is better" Bolin shushed her "So any ways back to the story...

The woman ran up to the man with a wide grin on her face, a lasso on her hip and a song on her lips _"Let's run away, where he could never catch us"_ she sings and so the man sang back _"I have a better idea"_...

"It was _so _not a musical" Korra said.

"Anyway..." Bolin came back to the story without commenting on her comment "So the man takes her hand and runs and they get into a room, there they find two other men wearing the same costume as the man, _"Wow, this is a dream come true, to see the arena"_

_"I'm Bolin" _the man sang,_ "I'm Korra" _the woman sang, _"Korra, this is my brother Mako"_ Bolin sang, _"What an honor I heard you playing on the radio"_ Korra sang but Mako ignored her and left_ "Come on, Bolin, time for our game"_ Mako sang stretching the last part, and Bolin left after his brother for the game

After that, Korra and Bolin began hanging out a lot more, they saved the president from Zombie Amon as he came to kidnap Bolin after he became Nuktuk hero of the south but decided to drag Bolin to him by coming after the president, and then they learned Amon could fly and blood bend so can his brother Tarrlok, then Korra and Mako learned to be friends together

After Bolin and the Great Avatar Korra defeated her uncle Unalaq that was mixed with Rava's opposite spirit Vaatu, the evillest kite that ever flew... oh and Mako helped a little, after that Mako met the evil dictator's daughter Asami Sato, and by his good looks and charms and great personality he was able to make Asami run away with him but then they agreed that all the people of Sato City needed to be saved

So together they stopped Lord Sato and put him in jail, now that Asami was on the good side, she met the rest of team Avatar and the four stopped Zaheer together, who was the greatest evillest air bender with evil ideas, who teamed up with the evillest dictator Kuvira, and there was that mega giant robot and half the city was destroyed

But the robot melted with Bolin's great Lava Bending, and Korra with her bending and Asami's great inventions they stopped the two teamed up super villains and lovers... oh and Mako helped a little"

*Applause

Barbara and Dick were clapping hard for Bolin's story, and the three others were just rolling their eyes at how fake that story was.

"Please, the only thing that was real about that story was us meeting" Asami said.

"Other than that nothing was true" Korra said.

"And we don't sing" Mako said.

"Kuvira and Zaheer were so not a couple, I wasn't the daughter of a dictator, and you mixed up the time zone" Asami said.

"Never let the truth get in the way of a good story" Bolin said "Varrick taught me that".

"I liked the story" Babs said.

"Thank you Barb" Bolin said.

"Whatever" Mako rolled his eyes "Let's just pay for lunch and go".

Dick pulled out his wallet as did Mako, they argueed a little but they agreed at the end that they will share the bill.

"Come on Dick, we gotta get the Christmas presents for the Team" Babs said.

"Coming Babs" Dick said.

"Babs? What happened to Barb?" Asami asked.

"It's a long story" Dick said.

"Let's tell it" Babs said "One day a gorgeous girl, a very intellegent woman and a real fun and funny girl were sitting in a chair..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, Classic Barb, so guys what do you think of this? I know Christmas is over and I thought that it is pointless to continue this story but because of my followers (and my sister's nagging, what? Who said that?) I decided to finish it, and what did you think of the story of how the four met? Can you say Story Telling Episode Re<strong>**ference, I know I'm not a good of a story teller as Varrick but a person can try and hope... so guys enjoy the chapter and see ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Republic City**

**December 18th, 14:37**

"Hey Babs, wha-tch-a do-ing?" Dick said as he came in the room in such a weird tone he sounded like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb, Babs was setting up the decoration with Asami.

"I'm playing foosball with Batman, Red Hood and Joker, what does it look like I'm doing?" Babs says not looking away for a minute and Dick chuckles.

"Right... let me help you with that" Dick said as Babs was on her tippy toes and still couldn't reach the spot she wanted to hang the silver small star at, so Dick took it from her and hung it up in the right spot without stretching himself.

"Ok, you tower above us we get it" Babs rolled her eyes, this was so not fair he used to be a head shorter than her.

"Uh, is that jealousy I hear?" Dick said in a teasing tone.

"NO" Babs was quick to answer in a loud tone witch made Dick chuckle "I mean... I'm still taller than you" _you had to go there, way to go Babs _she thought to herself.

"Oh really?" Dick said and Babs nodded.

"If I stand on my tippy toes I can" Babs said, _oh no, I gotta shut up soon_, Dick glanced at the small star he just hung up and looked back at Babs.

"Prove it" he said.

"Ha?" Babs could only say that.

"You heard me, come on, prove it" Dick said.

"Why? I know I am taller than you if I did" Babs said.

"Than you wouldn't be scared to do it" Dick said.

"I'm not scared" Babs said "I just don't see the point in doing it".

"If you are taller than me on your tippy toes... I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day" Dick said.

"Oh, you already do whatever I say" Babs put her hand up on his cheek.

"Oh you're so scared to do it" Dick challenged.

"I'm not scared of anything" Babs said.

"Then do it" Dick said and Babs go closer to him and reacher herself up as high as possible, she was still pulling hard to reach his high but she could only reach his nose, Dick crossed his arms around his chest waiting.

"I'll do it in a second" Babs said pulling herself up but still couldn't get further than his eyes.

"Hey Barb can you give me a..." came Asami's voice, she was holding real big boxes and she barely could hold them anymore, she couldn't see anything infront of her and she accidentally hit Babs.

"Just give it up already..." Dick didn't have the chance to finish as he felt Babs fall in his arms, with his first instant was to put his hands around her so he held her in his arms, his arms around her waist, her arms on his chest, she stared up at Dick and looked at his blue eyes.

And then out of awkwardness she got up from her position and stood on her feet and Dick helped her which in fact wasn't helping Babs' case and her cheeks were tomato red.

"Uuumm... here let me help you with that Asami" Babs said as she took two boxes from Asami and they both went to the other room mumbling obviously thinking Dick couldn't hear them.

"I'm so sorry" you could see how Asami was really sorry and Babs was just feeling... red.

"Wow" Dick could only say that, _I wish if Alfred was here, he's the best listener and advicer_ Dick thought.

"Yeah bro" Dick heard a voice from behind him and it shocked him, he was so busy thinking about Babs he didn't notice someone behind him but he stopped himself from screaming, he turned around to see Mako, his cousin Tu, his grandma Yin and that king Wu.

"Oh hey" Dick said.

"Hey man, need someone to talk to?" Mako's cousin Tu asked Dick.

"No I'm good" Dick said.

"It will make you feel better" Yin said as in a luring kinda way.

"Uuumm... okay" Dick said and they all sat down on the ground, and Dick started the story **(A/N: All of them will be interrupting his story like in that episode of Legend of Korra where Mako tells his love life story, some of this story is taken from my 'Batgirl Begins' fanfiction).**

"Well, when I was 9 my parents were murdered infront of her eyes and Bruce Wayne adopted me, I was going through a tough time and I had no one to talk to, so one day I met Babs and it was easy to talk to her, I talked to her about it and it felt good, next thing you know we were best friends..."

"Wow, you're in love with your oldest best friend? Risky" Tu said.

"I think it is sweet" Yin said.

"You have to be careful though..." Wu started.

"Could you let him get back to the story" Mako said furious.

"Naughty Mako, that is no way to talk, you take after your grandfather" Yin said.

"Anyway, by that time I was training with Bruce slash Batman to become Robin his partner, and I didn't tell her, 5 years ago her father commissioner Gordon was kidnapped, she didn't ask the city's heroes Batman and Robin for help, she did it herself, she made her own costume, she had the fighting skills and the brains to do it..."

"You got it bad for her, don't you?" Tu interrupted again.

"Uuuuhh so adorable" Yin said.

"Carry on" Mako said.

"She impressed us with her hacking skills, her fighting skills and all, she found out our identities before we figured out hers, Batman and I were so impressed with her work and when we found out her ID..."

"You added her to your group" Wu guessed.

"And trained her to be like you" Tu finished.

"Noooot so much" Dick sighed as he remembered her snapping at him that night.

"Batman refussed to train her so she went on her own, but then I convinced or begged Bruce to teach her, he finally agreed, me and Babs started going on those missions together and it was so cool, but all people around us saying we were dating when we weren't made things... awkward then came her birthday and JASON" he hissed that last part.

"I'm feeling I should add a what did he do here" Tu said.

"He... after Bette said that Babs has a crush on Robin I laughed and then Jason said that I droll over the Batgirl poster I have in my room" Dick sighed.

"HAHAHAHA classic" Wu laughed.

"Way to go bro" Tu rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Dick said.

"And I gave her my mom's necklace on that day..."

Tu, Wu and Yin all broke in an "Uuuuhhhh".

"Then I asked her out..."

"Man, I owe Asami twenty bucks" Mako sighs.

"You bet if we are dating or not?" Dick asked.

"No" Mako said "We bet if you _used_ to date". Dick rolled his eyes and finished the story...

It was so awesome but when I got back home I knew that Jason was gone, after that in a few days she joined our cover up team of super heroes, Then was the Joker thing again and after that I changed to Nightwing and went from Gotham to Blüdhaven and joined the Teen Titans then it was all complicated and we broke up, then I started dating Starfire"

"Oh really dude?" Tu said and Wu shoke his head in a I-Don't-Like-This kinda way.

But I broke up with her about a year ago and I asked Babs to go out with me but she didn't want to get back together with me" Dick said.

"Why is that?" Yin asked.

"She said that I'm a _Dog_ and a player and I wasn't ready for her" Dick said.

"Didn't seem like it right then" Tu said.

"Maybe I don't know" Dick said.

"Come on, she obviously has feelings for you" Mako said.

* * *

><p>"Dude, why did you do that?" Babs hissed.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Asami said calming her down as Babs was walking in circles around the room.

"Oh man, things are already complecated between us" Babs said.

"It is? It didn't seem like it" Asami said "Why is things complecated between you two anyways?"

"We... we used to date..." Babs started.

"I KNOW IT" Asami jumped before Babs could finish her sentence "Mako owes me twenty bucks".

"You bet on if we are dating or not?" Babs asked.

"No" Asami said "We bet if you _used_ to date". Babs rolled her eyes.

"And what did _he_ say?" Babs asked.

"He said that you have feelings for each other but didn't date cause you two will be idiots if you break up" Asami said.

"Hay" Babs was offended but she had to admit that was true.

"So finish what you were saying" Asami said.

"Oh yeah right... But when he left Gotham it was hard to have a long distance relathionship then he moved with the Teen Titans so we broke up and he dated Starfire but then he broke up with her and he had all those one night stands and so many girls on his hand, when he got back I couldn't get back together with him" Babs said.

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"Because in the wise words of Wally West he's a dog and a player, I don't know if he is ready for a serious relathionship" Babs said.

"Did you tell him that?" Asami asked.

"Yes" Babs answered.

"And how many girls has he dated after that?" Asami asked.

"One blind date dare" Babs answered.

"See? He is serious about this, he doesn't want to date another girl, he wants to be with you" Asami said.

"Whatever" Babs said.

"Ok, come on, we have a lot of boxes to carry here" Asami says and they walk out together.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying sweety is that you should keep trying, never give her up or someone else might take her away from you" Yin says and Dick nodds.<p>

"I will, I'll do it right now" Dick said.

Babs walked in and out with Asami neither one of them looking at the group sitting on the floor and continued to the other room.

"Go get her tigger" Wu said and Dick left after her, soon Asami got out of the room.

"I'll take my twenty bucks now" Asami takes the twenty bucks in Mako's hand that he pulls out for her as soon as he sees her coming.

"Twenty bucks says they're getting back together right now" Asami says and reaches her hand out to Mako and he takes it.

"I'll take that bet" Mako said.

"You are in for a loss" Tu said.

"We'll see" Mako said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Babs, here let me help you" Dick said as he got into the room and even though non of them looked they knew Asami was out of the room and for a reason.<p>

"Hey Dick, no it's okay" Babs said but he already took the boxes from her and now she could now see his face and his eyes and a moment of silence.

"Uuumm..." Babs could only say that and Dick chuckles.

"You know you are beautiful when you think about me" Dick said and Babs rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking about you" Babs says.

"You are a terrible lier" Dick chuckles.

"No I'm not, and I'm not lying" Babs says and Dick chuckles more.

Babs goesout of the room not talking but going into her room and Dick is following her going in the same direction.

"What was that? We didn't know if they are back together or not" Asami complains but then turns to Mako "Twenty bucks says |I can figure that out".

"Deal, those two can't be fooled" Mako says as he shakes Asami's reached hand.

"Don't you know Mako? I have my ways" Asami says then goes to the room to get more boxes and Mako follows her to help.

"Wow" Tu says.

"Yeah, sit back and enjoy the drama show" Wu says.

"Yeah man" Tu agrees and sits back lik Wu.

"Now that is so unbelievable, you should be ashamed of yourselves" Yin yells at the two "you would watch these people having a romantic drama without popcorn?"

"She's right" Tu agrees.

"Good, now let's go make some before the show is back on" Yin says.

"Oh I know a spot at the house that you can see everything from there, every room and everyone in the place" Wu says cheerful.

"Great now let's go make popcorn" Yin says.

"What about the drinks?" Wu asks.

"We'll get it from the fridge" Tu answers.

"Spread out" Yin says excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham<strong>

**December 24th, 18:16**

"Okay, we got about ten minutes before Joker strikes, so let's find him" Red Hood orders and they go looking for that clown.

"No need for that burdies, I'm already here" they turned around to see Gotham's prince of crime and his princess, you know if royalty came with a pain in the lower back, ten hyenas and chainsaws...

"Joker" Robin states.

"Hello Bird Brain, Crazy Hood, and who is this?" Joker asks.

"The person who will personally kick your as-" Cassie starts but the two stop her.

"Wow, feisty, you remember me of that swim suit model hero... uuuhh...wonder woman" he says after a lot of thinking about her name "But she was smarter".

"Ha, you could say that again" RH says earning a glare from Robin a punch in the arm from Cassie and a laugh from Joker well, with Joker.

"Hahaha, guess coming back from the death gives a person a sence of humor "Not like Bats, he wouldn't even laugh at my jokes".

"You know Red Hood, we _are_ here on business" Wonder Girl says to RH.

"She's right" Robin says earning a glare from RH.

"This is your date?" Joker looks at Robin "I always knew you wouldn't end up wearing the pants in the family" Joker mumbles.

"Oh, let me at him" Wonder Girl jumps but the two stop her again "Let me just whipe that grin of his face".

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Joker laughed.

* * *

><p>After a long fight, they tied Joker up and started questioning him.<p>

"What did you do to Nightwing and Batgirl, Joker?" Robin asked.

"Me? Why would I hurt - HAHAHAHA" Joker cuts off mid sentence "Even _I_ don't believe myself".

"What did you do to them?" RH repeats.

"I transporeted them to another dimension, I thought you have figured it out already" Joker says.

"We know" Wonder Girl rolls her eyes.

"How do we get them back?" Robin asks.

"You take the device and open the portal" Joker says as if it is the most obvious thing ever "Oh and I would hurry if I were you".

"Why is that?" RH asks.

"Because if they stay there til midnight at Christmas Eve they will be stuck there forever" Joker says.

"Guys, we don't have much time" WG says.

"We got about... six hours" RH says.

"We gotta hurry" Rob says.

"Wait... why did you tell _us _that?" RH looks at Joker in surprise.

"It's christmas, I'm in the holiday spirit" Joker says and they all give him a look.

"Fine... without Nut-wing and Bat-Brat that will only leaves you guys and bats, that's boring, I need as many enemies as I can to get the fun I want" Joker explains.

"Then why did you send them in the first place?" WG asks.

"To get a few laughs" Joker says.

"You are one sick man" WG says.

"No really Sherlock?" RH says.

"Oh listen to me you -" WG was going to jump at him but Robin stopped her.

"What's the trick?" RH asks.

"No tricks" Joker says.

"Yeah, right" Rob rolls his eyes.

"Well... not a trick but a challenge" Joker says "There are several dimensions and they could be at any one of them, you would have to find witch dimension they are at, HAHAHAHAHA-".

RH hits him in the face so he is knocked out and stops laughing.

"That is the smartest thing you did all week" WG says.

"Oh really? So saving you back at the fountain with that water gun was a bad idea? Good to know" RH says.

"Oh please I could have saved myself" WG says.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say" RH rolls his eyes.

"Guys some on, we have like... five hours before the portal won't get open" Rob says and they all run back to the cave.

_Recognized: Robin B20, Wonder Girl B21, Red Hood authorised guest A14._

The team all looked at the three who were entering the cave running.

"We figured it out" WG says.

"Figured out what? And where were you two? And who is that?" Tigress asks.

"How to get Wing and BG out, getting the info from Joker and he is help" Rob explains everything.

"You figured it out?" by the time Mal asked that question Jason got the device that transported the two in the first place.

"Now all we have to do is figure out witch portal to take" RH says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys what's up? How's it going? Great tell me if you like it or hate it right now, review below...**


End file.
